Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose pedal holding devices each of which includes a four-bar linkage having four links and four joints connecting the four links. Two of the four joints serve as fixed joints that are provided in a main body of the pedal holding device. One of the four links, which is not connected to either of the two fixed joints, serves as an intermediate link. A brake pedal is provided in the intermediate link so as to be non-pivotable relative to the intermediate link. In each of the pedal holding devices disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2, in a period of movement of the brake pedal from its rearward end position to its forward end position, two of the four links, which are not adjacent to each other, are never caused to apparently intersect with each other in a side view of the four-bar linkage, and the largest one of internal angles of a quadrangle that is defined by the four-bar linkage is always smaller than 180°.
Patent Document 3 discloses a pedal holding device which includes a four-bar linkage having four links and four joints connecting the four links. One of the four joints serves as a fixed joint that is provided in a main body of the pedal holding device. Two of the four links, which are connected to the fixed joint, serve as first and second links. An output member is connected to the first link. A third link is connected to the second link. A fourth link, which is connected to the first and third links, is provided with a brake pedal, such that the brake pedal is not pivotable relative to the fourth link.
Patent Document 4 discloses a pedal holding device which includes a four-bar linkage having four links and four joints connecting the four links. Two of the four joints serve as fixed joints that are provided in a main body of the pedal holding device. One of the four links, which is connected to one of the two fixed joints, is provided with a brake pedal, such that the brake pedal is not pivotable relative to the one of the four links.